Metal Gear Solid: The Killer Elite
by O.G. Green
Summary: Vietnam, 1975. Big Boss faces an emerging threat that will severely test his relationship with Roy Campbell. Who is Shadow Wolf? Why is she targeting the MSF?
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid: The Killer Elite

by O.G. Green

AN: This story takes place after the events of MGS: Peacewalker. With the exception of my own original characters, everything else is the sole intellectual property of Mr. Hideo Kojima and Konami…

"The essential American soul is hard, isolate, stoic…and a killer." D.H. Lawrence

"He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not, will be victorious."

Sun Tzu

Defense Attache Office Compound

Tan Son Nhut Airfield, South Vietnam

29th April 1975 / 0200 HRS

Captain Roy Campbell looked out at the orderly rows of transport planes and helicopters wondering if it would be enough to evacuate the remaining American forces here in the south. The latest reports that had been given to him all concluded the North Vietnamese Army was continuing its offensive towards Saigon. Hue was overrun on March 25th and Da Nang captured a few days later on the 28th. ARVN forces were in chaos; there were desertions by the generals who fled to Thailand or even the Philippines. Without strong leadership, the rank and file South Vietnamese troops were _di-di-mauing _faster than a pack of rats off a sinking ship. Defeat was inevitable for the presidency of Nguyen Van Thieu and for American foreign policy in Southeast Asia. It also left a bitter taste in the young officer's mouth.

He sat down in his lawn chair and took a bottle of Kirin from the cooler. The rest of his A-Team was either sleeping on the hangar floor by their rucksacks or playing five-finger fillet with a Randall Model 14 knife. They already had received orders to return home stateside and were as anxious as virgin eighteen-year olds in a whorehouse. Roy thought about the telegram sent to him by an old friend who understood his frustration, his anger at all the wasted lives in a conflict that was rendered meaningless by a pen stroke. It only contained three words: Militaires Sans Frontieres.

Soldiers Without Borders.

It was an offer for a fresh start.

His reverie was interrupted by the team sergeant, Master Sergeant Everett Walker, who strode towards him with a box of Cohibas. Roy smiled at the senior NCO after handing him a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. Taking a good swallow from the bottle, Master Sergeant Walker sat on a cot next to his commanding officer. He nodded towards the younger man.

"What seems to be the problem, skipper? You look like someone took a dump in your morning coffee. By this time tomorrow, we'll be shit-faced chasing round-eyed tail."

"I want to get back to the world as bad as any other grunt here, Ev. Just have a feeling the shit's going to hit the fan pretty damn quick. Won't really relax until we're wheels up and on our way to Clark AFB. 'Til then, make sure the men keep their weapons loaded and close at hand."

Roy took another swallow from the bottle of Jack Daniels and was lighting his Cohiba when a 122mm Katyusha rocket exploded inside the hangar.

Aeroflot Flight 1138

Ilyushin IL-76TD transport plane

Just outside Tan Son Nhut Airfield

Thirty Minutes Ago…

"… I repeat, Aeroflot 1138, divert to runway two. You will be entering a restricted zone if you continue on your current heading…"

Senior Lieutenant Sergei Gurlukovich switched the radio off. He issued last minute instructions to the pilots and walked back into the cargo area. Among the Spetsnaz troops was a single dark-uniformed figure cleaning a 7.62x54mm Dragunov sniper rifle. He walked towards the other soldier and saluted. The response he received was a single nod of the other officer's head.

"Hauptmann Schwarz, we will be over the drop zone in a few minutes. Once you have accomplished your objective, we will notify our contact in the North Vietnamese Army to commence their assault."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Just make sure your men stay out of my way, ja?"

The East German officer finished cleaning the Dragunov sniper rifle and returned it to its drop container. Then the hauptmann gave a signal to the loadmaster. The interior lights changed to a red hue.

As the plane flew closer to the airfield, bright explosions could be seen on the ground. Hundreds of NVA and VC troops surged forward to the outer perimeter of Tan Son Nhut. Thankfully, the Americans only kept a token squadron or two of F4 Phantoms at this location since the 1973 cease-fire agreement. When Hauptmann Schwarz saw the green light flash twice by the loadmaster, the commando leaped outside into the rushing wind.

Once on the ground, Schwarz took off the helmet and tossed it aside. A feminine head of golden blonde hair could be seen in the moonlight. Schwarz retrieved her Dragunov and other weapons from the drop canister then switched on her radio. She verified that it was tuned to UHF channel 140.48 and that the call was secure.

"SHADOW WOLF to TOP HAT. On-site and moving to contact. ETA is 0200 HRS. Will secure target and signal for assistance, if necessary. Out."

Shadow Wolf moved across the runway as more explosions rocked the airbase. Both the Stasi and the KGB were very interested in interrogating a man who just might know the location of the operative code-named Naked Snake. Captain Roy Campbell, of the U.S. Army's 5th Special Forces Group. With the Dragunov slung across her shoulder, she double-timed to the area where her prey was waiting for a flight home. A feral smile played across her lips.

She took advantage of the chaos by avoiding the MPs as they raced around in their jeeps and armored half-tracks. When Shadow Wolf reached the main radio tower, she placed the shaped charges of Semtex-H on its base. She was about to leave the area when a sentry called out to her. It was his last mistake.

"Who are you?" the MP shouted, "Identify yourself!"

The MP had raised his M-16 assault rifle to cover the intruder. Shadow Wolf kept her eyes on the guard then lunged towards him. Grabbing the barrel, she wrenched the weapon away from the MP then smashed his jaw with a butt-stroke. Before the MP hit the ground, Shadow Wolf struck twice more using the M-16 as a club. When she was done, the MP's face was pulped. Blood dribbled down his face and loose teeth were scattered around him.

Finished wiring more key locations with Semtex-H, Shadow Wolf finally arrived at the hangar where Captain Campbell was located just as the 122mm Katyusha rocket impacted the building. Thrown off her feet into the door of another hangar, she hung onto consciousness for a few more minutes until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and passed out.

End Chapter One


	2. We Stand Alone, pt1

Chapter 2: "We Stand Alone"

DAO Compound

Tan Son Nhut Airfield, South Vietnam

29th April 1975 / 0245 HRS

When Roy Campbell finally opened his eyes, hell was what greeted him.

The smell of cordite and charred flesh made him gag. More than half of his A-Team were either seriously wounded or were just moments away from dying. Corrugated metal hissed and burned as the young captain looked for survivors. Hearing movement behind him, Roy drew his Colt .45 automatic and dropped to one knee. He was greeted with the welcome sight of Master Sergeant Everett Walker helping another wounded soldier to his feet. Roy ran towards Everett to assist him.

"Ev, what's happening outside? Has the perimeter been breached?"

"Yes, to both questions Roy. Let's grab our gear and head for the main building. We can get a sit-rep from the Marines stationed there. Hope the REMFs have an evac plan in place 'cause I don't think the NVA is here for beer 'n brats. Let's move!"

As they half-carried, half-dragged the wounded soldier Roy picked up their rucksacks and weapons. The all-too familiar sound of an AK-47 pop-pop-popping in the distance was not a good sign. Not at all.

When we get to the main building, Roy thought to himself, there's going to be a reckoning. He shifted the weight of his rucksack, slung his M16A1 assault rifle, and headed outside into harm's way.

"RPG! RPG!"

The fin-stabilized rocket propelled grenade zoomed by the marine's head by a meter or two and slammed into a parked deuce-and a-half truck. A split-second later, the truck was reduced to so much slag when the 85mm warhead exploded. The shock wave flattened everything in its path, including the guards. Figures dressed in black pajamas and armed with AK-47 assault rifles charged forward towards the DAO compound. Pvt. Miguel Diaz clicked on his PRT-4/ PRR-9 helmet mounted radio.

"Barbarians at the gate! Barbarians at the gate!" Pvt. Diaz picked up his M14 rifle, sighted on a tan-uniformed officer, and squeezed the trigger. He was rewarded with the sight of the officer's head snapping back then the body collapsing onto the road. Bullets whizzed by the marine as he returned fire. Twenty enemy dead lay on the road but the mob kept surging forward. Diaz ducked behind a concrete barrier, reloaded his rifle, and made a sign of the cross. Madre de Dios! If he lived through today, he was going back to attending Sunday morning mass. Maybe even start taking communion again too. The marine was about to poke his head out again when he saw the egg-shaped RGD-5 grenade bounce off the top of the barrier and land next to him. There wasn't time to think.

Just to act.

The marine got to his feet and threw himself into a sand pit a few meters away. He hugged the ground, desperately praying for a miracle. The WHUMP! of the explosion lit up the night and Diaz saw the positions of his attackers. He pulled a M26 frag grenade off his web gear and returned the favor. The second WHUMP! was more welcome to his ears since it also brought the cries of the wounded and dying with it. He heard more men approaching his position but didn't fire when Captain Campbell and MSgt. Everett Walker came into view. Pvt. Diaz waved them over, covering their approach with his rifle.

"Pvt. Diaz, you must lead a charmed life. Since you're just gold-bricking around, why don't you join our outfit for a few minutes 'til we get to the main building. That radio of yours still working?" Roy handed the marine a Cohiba from his pocket.

"Aye, aye Sir! Want me to call ahead and request backup?"

"Damn right, I do private. Tell them to bring up some heavy weapons too. A tripod-mounted .50 Cal machine gun, ammo, and any LAW rockets pronto. Also, we need a medic for this man."

Roy Campbell looked out towards the night punctuated by muzzle flashes and explosions. If they didn't hold out to be extracted then Vietnam just might be his final resting place…

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
